


A Bond Beyond Time and Space

by Chibi_Jing



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Amnesia, Lemon, Love, M/M, Magic, Rough Sex, Sex, dream - Freeform, illusion
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Jing/pseuds/Chibi_Jing
Summary: Cette fanfic est un lemon mettant en avant le couple Ardyn/Noctis.L’histoire se situe pendant les événements de Final Fantasy XV, de la chute d’Insomnia jusqu’à la fin du jeu. On y suit Noctis et ses diverses rencontres mystérieuses et torrides avec Ardyn.





	1. PARTIE I

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ NSFW / [Terminé]
> 
> 15 240 words, 3 chapters – created august 2017

« Cette fois encore, c’est un échec… »

 

« Où est-ce que ça a pu mal se passer ? … Oh, je vois… »

 

« Eh bien, on dirait que c’est reparti pour un tour… »

 

***

 

La baie de Galdina, un lieu de villégiature en bord de mer au sud du royaume du Lucis. Un paradis pour les touristes et les vacanciers qui ont les moyens de se payer un séjour dans ces luxueux locaux.

 

« Il est en retard… cette fois. »

 

Assis de façon décontractée sur un des canapés circulaires de l’hôtel, un homme aux cheveux pourpres et aux yeux dorés semble attendre négligemment quelqu’un.

 

« Je peux vous aider, monsieur ? » lui demande poliment un des employés.

 

« Hum ? » dit l’homme en tournant la tête avec un air détaché. « Je ne crois pas, non. » « Tenez, prenez ceci et laissez-moi. » ajoute-t-il avec un sourire en coin en lançant une petite pièce de monnaie au jeune commis.

 

« Oh, euh, merci ! » répond le jeune homme en s’éloignant.

 

« C’est ça… » murmure l’homme assis avec un certain mépris. « Comme si c’était toi que j’attendais… »

 

Quelques minutes passent encore, rythmées par le mouvement des vagues et la brise marine.

Soudain, l’homme se relève avec un air satisfait :

 

« Enfin ! C’est le moment d’aller saluer ce _cher_ Noct… »

 

Il se dirige vers l’entrée de l’hôtel et interpelle un groupe de quatre jeunes hommes :

 

« Nous n’avons pas le vent en poupe. Le bateau, vous voulez le prendre ? »

 

L’homme semble s’adresser à toute la bande, mais en réalité il conserve son regard doré perçant sur un seul des garçons : celui aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus.

 

« Eh bien… hélas, il n’y en a pas. » les informe-t-il avec un air faussement désolé.

 

« T’es sûr de ça ? » demande le plus baraqué du groupe.

 

« Libre à vous d’attendre, mais personnellement j’ai mieux à faire… » dit l’homme à la chevelure aussi flamboyante que son attitude alors qu’il s’avance vers les garçons, scindant le groupe en deux pour se diriger vers la sortie.

 

Alors qu’il croise nonchalamment le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs et la peau blanche et douce comme du lait, l’homme lui décoche un regard bref et ambigu accompagné d’un sourire malsain que lui seul peut voir.

Sans qu’il ne puisse l’expliquer, le jeune homme ressent immédiatement quelque chose d’étrange en lui. Des sentiments sur lesquels il est incapable de mettre des mots. Sa seule certitude à présent, c’est que cet homme le dépassant d’une tête et accoutré de façon improbable ne lui inspire aucune confiance.

 

Alors que le jeune garçon se débat avec ses émotions, il ne remarque pas l’objet envoyé dans sa direction par cet homme insolite.

Par chance, le garçon robuste a le réflexe de le rattraper pour découvrir dans sa main une pièce de monnaie.

 

« C’est quoi ça ? Une pièce commémorative ? » demande-t-il.

 

« Juste… de l’argent de poche. » répond l’homme avec amusement.

 

« Bon, t’es qui au juste ? »

 

L’homme au regard doré lui adresse un sourire taquin et lève les bras de façon exagérée avant de lui répondre le plus insoucieusement du monde :

 

« Je ne suis qu’un humble voyageur ! »

 

Puis, alors qu’il s’apprête à faire demi-tour, il pose de nouveau son regard sur le jeune garçon aux cheveux d’ébène.

Ses yeux semblent lire son âme, ils sont envoûtants, ensorcelants. Alors qu’ils lui sont inconnus ils lui évoquent pourtant une familiarité déstabilisante.

Mais qui est donc cet homme ?

 

« Noct ? Tu es dans la lune ou quoi ? »

 

« Quoi ? » bafouille Noctis, réalisant seulement maintenant que le mystérieux anonyme est déjà loin.

 

« On doit trouver un moyen d’atteindre Altissia, sinon pas de mariage ! »

 

« Ouais, je sais, c’est bon… » grommelle Noctis en suivant ses amis.

 

Pourtant, avant de s’engager plus loin sur le quai, le jeune prince ne peut s’empêcher de se tourner une dernière fois vers la sortie de l’hôtel où cet homme se tenait encore il y a quelques minutes.

 _Bon sang, qu’est-ce qui m’arrive ?_ s’interroge-t-il.

 

***

 

« Bien, il semblerait que ça se passe différemment ce coup-ci… Voyons s’ils tiennent la distance jusqu’à l’Archéen… »

 

***

 

Lestallum, une ville à l’ambiance tropicale animée par les musiciens et les nombreux marchands.

Malgré la beauté de l’environnement, Noctis ne parvient pas à profiter de l’atmosphère de la cité.

Trop d’éléments préoccupent le prince.

 

Pour commencer, il est maintenant techniquement roi puisque la capitale de son pays, Insomnia, est tombée suite à l’attaque de l’empire du Niflheim et que son père a péri dans la bataille.

De plus, il souffre d’abominables migraines pour des raisons qui lui sont inconnues et ont bien failli lui coûter la vie lors d’affrontements contre des daemons dans une grotte gelée. Lui et ses amis se sont en effet mis en quête des armes reliques des anciens rois du Lucis pour que Noctis puisse accomplir son devoir de roi élu.

Le roi élu. Encore une autre préoccupation. Lui qui n’aspirait qu’à une vie tranquille, le voilà contraint de porter le destin de son royaume et du monde sur ses frêles épaules d’à peine une vingtaine d’années. Sans parler du souci qu’il se fait pour Luna, sa fiancée.

 

Et voilà que la vision de cet étranger de Galdina ressurgit dans sa tête.

 

_Raaah, c’est pas vrai, pourquoi est-ce que je pense à lui en ce moment ? Je sais même pas qui c’est, ce type !_

 

Enervé, stressé, perdu, Noctis s’allonge sur le lit de sa chambre d’hôtel et s’endort quasi-instantanément sur l’image de l’homme à la chevelure flamboyante.

 

 

Le lendemain matin, Noctis traine des pieds alors que lui et ses amis se dirigent vers l’observatoire de la ville.

Le cœur du jeune homme fait un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu’il reconnait celui qui se détache de la lunette et les salue le sourire aux lèvres :

 

« Quelle… coïncidence ! »

 

Encore une fois, le regard ambré de l’inconnu aux cheveux pourpres se pose directement sur Noctis, se verrouillant sur lui, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire.

_Qu’est-ce que tu as à me dévisager comme ça toi ? Laisse-moi tranquille !_

Sans bien comprendre pourquoi, le jeune garçon se sent très mal à l’aise face à cet homme imposant. Sa frustration doit être évidente car l’étranger lui adresse un sourire amusé, confiant mais aussi intimidant.

 

« Dites, les contes et légendes, vous aimez ça ? » demande l’homme mystérieux alors qu’il s’approche d’eux.

 

_Reste à distance, toi…_

 

 « Comme celle de l’Archéen. Il appellerait le roi de dessous le météore. Malheureusement, la langue des dieux est inconnue des humains, on dit même qu’elle donnerait des maux de tête à certains. »

 

_Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux mais tu es beaucoup trop près…_

 

« Vous pourriez aller voir Titan ? Il serait outrageux d’ignorer l’appel d’un dieu… »

 

_Mais d’où tu sais ça ?_

 

« Je vous emmène. »

 

_Quoi ?_

 

Alors que ses amis se concertent pour évaluer la proposition, Noctis se débat avec ses émotions sans quitter l’homme du regard. Ce dernier semble prendre du plaisir à contempler la pagaille qu’il sème au sein du groupe, et surtout dans le cœur de Noctis.

 

« Noct, tu es d’accord ? »

 

« Hein, quoi ? Ouais, ouais on peut faire ça… » répond-il sans trop y réfléchir, ne réalisant qu’après coup qu’il vient d’accepter de voyager avec cet inconnu.

 

« Très bien, dans ce cas c’est décidé. Au fait, appelez-moi Ardyn. »

 

 _C’est ça, compte là-dessus…_ rumine Noctis dans son esprit en adressant un regard de défiance à l’attention de l’homme. Ardyn se contente de lui sourire en retour, même si Noctis jurerait avoir entraperçu un clin d’œil presque subliminal de sa part.

 

« Bon, si vous le permettez je vais choisir le chauffeur… Ce sera toi ! » dit Ardyn en désignant Noctis avec exagération.

 

« Et pourquoi moi ? » répond immédiatement le jeune homme avec une pointe d’agressivité dans la voix.

 

« Eh bien eh bien, il semblerait qu’on ne t’ait pas inculqué les bonnes manières ! » s’exclame Ardyn.

 

« Noct, il serait peut-être préférable que tu te calmes… » lui glisse un de ses amis.

 

« Ça va, je comprends, il doit être sur les nerfs à cause de ses affreuses migraines ! » ajoute Ardyn en accentuant chacun de ses mots comme s’il jouait une comédie, le rendant extrêmement insultant aux yeux de Noctis qui est de toute évidence la cible de son surjeu.

 

« … OK, je vais la conduire. » répond-il en faisant son maximum pour maîtriser sa colère.

 

« En voilà un bon garçon. » lui répond mielleusement Ardyn.

 

 

Après quelques heures de route Ardyn propose au groupe de faire une pause, la nuit s’apprêtant à tomber avant qu’ils n’atteignent leur destination. Ils garent donc leurs voitures sur le parking d’une station-service.

 

« Mais ça veut dire qu’on va camper avec Ardyn ? »

 

« Ce sera sans moi. » répond instantanément Noctis, comme si la simple idée de partager quoi que ce soit avec cet homme suffisait à l’énerver.

 

« Plutôt que de camper, je vous propose le confort de cette caravane…  Je vous paie la nuit. » propose Ardyn.

 

Noctis tente de l’en dissuader, mais c’est trop tard Ardyn se dirigeant déjà vers le responsable de la location.

 

« Tsss… C’est pas possible, mais d’où il sort celui-là ? » bougonne Noctis en continuant à le fixer.

 

Ardyn se retourne vers le jeune homme, sa transaction finie, et lui adresse un sourire si exagéré qu’il est clair qu’il est en train de se moquer de lui.

Par réflexe, Noctis détourne le regard et s’efforce de penser à autre chose.

 

La soirée se déroule dans une ambiance particulièrement étrange. Ardyn avec eux, aucun des amis de Noctis n’ose s’exprimer naturellement comme ils en ont pourtant l’habitude lors de ce genre de haltes. Au contraire, Ardyn leur parle de choses et d’autres sans aucune retenue, romançant la moindre anecdote comme s’il s’agissait du sujet le plus passionnant du monde.

Insupporté par l’attitude déplacée de cet homme, Noctis se lève de sa chaise pour se diriger vers l’intérieur de la caravane :

 

« Bon, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, les gars. » leur dit-il avant de pénétrer à l’intérieur.

 

Fatigué, il retire sa veste qu’il jette sur un des lits inférieurs, avant d’ôter également son t-shirt afin d’être plus à l’aise.

 

« Mais dis-moi, en voilà un corps bien attirant. »

 

Surpris, Noctis se retourne et découvre derrière lui Ardyn appuyé contre la paroi. Il semble le reluquer de bas en haut avec une expression à mi-chemin entre le désir et la malveillance.

 

« On voit que tu as grandi dans un petit cocon… Regarde-moi un peu ce torse immaculé… »

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demande Noctis.

 

« Je me le demande, qu’est-ce que je fais ici ? Hum ? A ton avis ? » questionne Ardyn, feignant l’ignorance.

 

_Bon sang, mais qu’est-ce qui m’arrive ? Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette émotion ?_

Parmi la palette de sentiments que Noctis devrait ressentir en cet instant on pourrait compter de la gêne, de la colère, de l’incompréhension voir même du dégoût, mais en aucun cas du désir.

 

Oui, du désir. Du désir pour cet homme incroyable qui se tient là comme si de rien n’était, à le charmer de sa voix langoureuse et de ses attitudes provocatrices. Du désir né du besoin de passer ses doigts dans ses fantastiques cheveux, de sentir ses mains contre sa peau, de se frotter à son corps jusqu’à s’y abandonner complètement. Le désir de se perdre entièrement sous la coupe de cet homme expérimenté si mystérieux, si attirant… et quelque part si familier…

 

Comme pour répondre aux pulsions de Noctis, Ardyn tend la main vers le jeune homme, lui agrippant le bras et le tirant vers lui.

Pris dans le mouvement, Noctis ne peut s’empêcher de venir heurter le corps d’Ardyn, appuyant sa tête contre ses pectoraux, sentant les mains de l’homme sur son torse nu.

 

« Eh bien, qu’est-ce que tu attends ? » lui demande Ardyn. « C’est ce que tu veux, non ? Alors laisse-toi aller… »

 

_C’est ce que je veux ?_

 

Les pensées fusent à une vitesse exubérante dans la tête de Noctis. Ses joues se sont teintées de rouge au contact du corps de l’homme pour lequel il éprouve une attirance inattendue.

Oui, il a raison…

Noctis relève doucement la tête vers le visage d’Ardyn. Celui-ci le regarde de haut, toujours avec ce sourire amusé si énervant de complaisance.

_Je vais te faire ravaler ce sourire…_

 

Spontanément,  Noctis se redresse pour se mettre au niveau d’Ardyn et vient plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Le contact est surprenant. C’est la première fois que le jeune homme embrasse qui que ce soit. Il n’a aucune idée de ce qu’il convient de faire mais son corps enflammé lui dicte instinctivement ce dont il a envie.

Noctis se laisse guider par ses émotions et continue d’embrasser fougueusement Ardyn comme s’il en avait un besoin vital, comme si rompre le contact avec ses lèvres le priverait d’oxygène.

 

Pourtant, Ardyn ne rend pas son baiser à Noctis. Il pose sa main sur le cou du jeune homme pour le repousser :

 

« Quel vilain garçon tu fais… Et si tes amis entraient ici maintenant, que leur dirais-tu ? »

 

Pris de panique, Ardyn serrant son étreinte autour de sa gorge, Noctis commence à suffoquer.

C’est vrai, il n’a aucune explication valable à leur donner. Il n’en a déjà aucune pour lui-même, si ce n’est…

Noctis saisit les vêtements d’Ardyn de ses mains et tire dessus pour se rapprocher de lui.

 

« Oh ? On se débat à ce que je vois… » constate Ardyn.

 

Noctis le dévisage avec défi. Il ne le laissera pas avoir le dessus si facilement.

 

« Je crois que cette rébellion mérite une bonne correction… » murmure Ardyn en fermant le loquet de la porte de la caravane.

 

Puis il s’avance, toujours en tenant Noctis par le cou et le plaque contre le mur d’en face. Sa main libre de ses mouvements descend se balader le long du torse de Noctis, jusqu’à son pantalon sur lequel se dessine clairement une érection.

 

« Alors dis-moi, Noct… Qu’est-ce qu’on ressent quand ses désirs ne peuvent être assouvis, hum ? »

 

Tout doucement, Ardyn caresse à travers le tissu le pénis de Noctis. La sensation est à la fois si délicieuse et si douloureuse… Confus, Noctis ne parvient plus à déterminer s’il veut que ces attouchements s’arrêtent ou au contraire qu’ils accélèrent. Il se sent à la fois humilié et honoré de se montrer si faible face à cet homme.

 

« Gnn… » laisse-t-il échapper, incapable de contenir ses soupirs de souffrance et de plaisir.

 

« C’est frustrant, n’est-ce pas ? » lui chuchote Ardyn dans le creux de l’oreille alors que ses doigts se glissent sous les vêtements de Noctis, venant titiller ses fesses lisses, descendant jusqu’à la zone pelvienne, effleurant la racine des aires érogènes du jeune homme, l’émoustillant jusqu’à lui en faire presque perdre connaissance.

 

« ar… Ardyn… » articule péniblement Noctis dans un souffle.

 

Ardyn tourne la tête vers Noctis, et se contente de le dévisager d’un air plus que satisfait.

 

« C’est tout ce que tu mérites pour avoir été un méchant garçon… »

 

_Quoi ? Non, attends, tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça…_

 

Mais déjà Ardyn semble s’éloigner, laissant Noctis dans l’humiliation de ne pas avoir pu atteindre l’orgasme.

 

« Ardyn, … Ardyn ! »

 

Comme si son cœur s’arrêtait un peu plus de battre à chaque pas le séparant de lui, Noctis tente désespérément de retenir cet homme à ses côtés.

 

« ARDYN ! »

 

Noctis se réveille en sursaut dans le lit de la caravane.

Surpris, il regarde autour de lui : dans les autres lits ses amis dorment à poings fermés. Dehors, la nuit semble bien avancée.

En sueur, Noctis s’assoie sur le lit.

 

_Est-ce que j’ai simplement rêvé ?_

 

Si c’est le cas, l’excitation ressentie était bien réelle au vu de la petite bosse formée sous les draps entre ses jambes.

 

« Et merde… » murmure-t-il.

 

Il se relève lentement et essaye de se calmer.

 

_Je vais aller faire un tour, ça me changera les idées._

 

Enfilant sa veste, Noctis sort de la caravane pour profiter de la fraicheur de la nuit. A peine a-t-il posé le pied au sol qu’une voix s’élève à côté de lui :

 

« Eh bien, on n’arrive pas à dormir ? »

 

Adossé contre la caravane, Ardyn regarde Noctis avec amusement.

 

« Ouais, quelque chose comme ça… » répond-il sans trop y réfléchir, toujours perturbé par ce dont il vient de rêver et désireux de couper court à la conversation au plus vite.

 

« C’est bien normal avec tout ce que tu as en tête, difficile de faire le tri parmi ses émotions… »

 

Même si la phrase d’Ardyn semble banale, Noctis y perçoit nettement plus que ce qu’il veut bien laisser paraitre. Son sourire vient appuyer la théorie de jeune homme : c’est presque comme si Ardyn savait ce qui venait de le bouleverser.

_Non, c’est impossible…_

 

« Tu ferais bien de garder ta vigueur pour demain. Tu en auras besoin… » ajoute mystérieusement Ardyn.

 

 

Il faut croire que la prédiction d’Ardyn était exacte.

Après les avoir accompagné jusqu’à l’Archéen, Ardyn les a laissés seuls pour affronter l’épreuve du dieu. Ce fut un rude combat mais Noctis a finalement obtenu la grâce de Titan.

Malheureusement, la disparition du dieu a entrainé un effondrement de la zone, la transformant en immense secteur volcanique piégeant Noctis et ses amis dans la lave. Alors qu’aucun plan de secours ne semble pouvoir les sauver, un vaisseau impérial descend du ciel pour s’approcher d’eux et s’ouvrir sur… Ardyn.

 

« Ohé ! Tout va bien ? » les hèle-t-il.

 

_Oh non punaise, c’est pas vrai… pas lui…_

 

« Mais au fait, j’y pense… Je crois bien que je ne vous avais pas donné mon nom complet. Ardyn Izunia… Pour vous servir ! »

 

_Il a bien dit Izunia ? Mais alors, c’est le Chancelier impérial !_

 

« Tu te fiches de nous depuis le début, c’est ça ? » lui crie Noctis.

 

« Quelle importance ? Ce qui compte c’est que je suis ici pour vous sauver ! » fanfaronne Ardyn.

 

« Ouais, c’est ça, même pas en rêve ! »

 

« C’est que vous n’avez pas vraiment le choix ! » répond Ardyn. « Décidez-vous ! Vous n’avez que deux possibilités. Vous voulez vivre ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? «Plutôt mourir» ? »

 

Noctis scrute le vaisseau impérial et Ardyn avec un regard mauvais. Etre contraint d’obéir à cet homme est la dernière chose dont il a besoin.

Soudain, un sentiment de déjà-vu l’envahit. Comme si cette conversation avec Ardyn avait déjà eu lieu. Comme s’il ne faisait que jouer encore et toujours une pièce avec eux.

 

« Noct, on n’a pas d’autre option. »

 

« … D’accord. » répond Noctis à contrecœur, oubliant son étrange sensation et montant dans le vaisseau impérial sous le sourire suffisant d’Ardyn.

 

***

 

« J’ai bien cru que tu ne vaincrais jamais l’Archéen malgré tous tes essais. Si tu as eu autant de mal avec celui-là, qu’est-ce que ça va être face aux autres déités mon pauvre Noct ? »

 

« Ah la la, je sens que tu vas encore me donner du travail avec ton imprudence et ton incompétence… Mais que veux-tu, j’ai besoin de toi pour mener mes plans à bien. »

 

« J’ai besoin de toi. »


	2. PARTIE II

Après les avoir sauvé de la lave menaçante, Ardyn a déposé les quatre amis en lieu sûr et s’est envolé, les laissant seuls sans moyen de transport.

 

« Bon débarras… » murmure Noctis.

 

_Et pourtant, sa présence me manque déjà… Non, non ! Je ne dois pas penser ça !_

Noctis secoue la tête de droite à gauche pour essayer de se reprendre et de chasser Ardyn de ses pensées.

 

« Est-ce que ça va, Noct ? » s’inquiète Prompto, le plus jeune de ses amis.

 

« Ouais, ça va… »

 

« Tant mieux, parce qu’on a du travail : il faut qu’on récupère notre voiture ! »

 

Les quatre garçons se mettent donc en quête de leur véhicule, non sans affronter l’épreuve du Fulguréen sur la route.

En effet, tout comme pour Titan, Noctis doit passer l’épreuve du dieu de la foudre afin d’obtenir sa bénédiction. Si Ramuh ne lui impose pas de combat direct, Noctis doit tout de même affronter les dangers d’une grotte remplie de daemons, dont un se montre particulièrement étrange : corps reptilien mais visage humain, le Naga est doué de parole et demande à Noctis où se trouve son bébé.

« Je n’en ai aucune idée. » lui a répondu le jeune homme. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il a l’impression de savoir ce dont le daemon est en train de parler.

Une fois l’épreuve du Foudroyeur complétée et sa grâce obtenue, le groupe se dirige vers une base impériale où leur voiture a été acheminée.

 

***

 

« Et de deux… »

 

« Dis-moi, Noct, tu as été très cruel avec ce daemon… Tu aurais pu lui dire ce qui était advenu de son enfant, non ? Oh c’est vrai, j’oubliais, tu ne t’en rappelles pas, _toi_ … »

 

***

 

Après de nombreux combats contre les soldats de la base, les quatre amis remettent enfin la main sur leur voiture.

Alors qu’ils sont interpellés par Ravus, le Commandant de l’armée impériale qui les domine aisément, voilà que ses ardeurs envers Noctis sont calmées par Ardyn qui s’interpose avec sa nonchalance habituelle.

 

 _Il doit nous surveiller, c’est pas possible autrement…_ rumine Noctis intérieurement.

 

« Ça va, Votre Altesse ? » lui demande Ardyn avec un ton outrageusement condescendant.

 

 _Ou peut-être qu’il me surveille_ moi _…_

 

« A ton avis ? » répond Noctis avec provocation.

 

« Je crois que non puisque je viens vous aider ! » jubile Ardyn avec le sourire jusqu’aux oreilles.

 

Encore une fois, son regard n’est verrouillé que sur Noctis et même lorsqu’il ordonne à Ravus de se replier il ne daigne pas lui adresser plus qu’un malheureux signe de la main sans se tourner vers lui. Non, ses yeux dorés restent focalisés sur le jeune roi, l’emprisonnant dans son filet, le dominant sur tous les tableaux, lui faisant ressentir le poids de son pouvoir, l’étendue de sa personnalité sans limites.

Bien que l’idée le dérange au plus haut point, Noctis commence à penser qu’il peut être fort agréable de se perdre dans la toile tissée par Ardyn. Ce sentiment honteux de souhaiter se laisser guider par les volontés de cet homme jusqu’à s’oublier complètement pour assouvir ses moindres désirs. Ce besoin de le laisser commander et de lui obéir afin de donner un sens à son existence.

Le fil des pensées de Noctis s’emballe et son imagination commence à l’émoustiller, lui rappelant dans son pantalon la frustration de ne pas être allé jusqu’au bout dans son rêve.

 

_Merde, mais pourquoi je pense à ça maintenant ?_

 

S’efforçant de se contrôler, Noctis n’ajoute rien lorsqu’Ardyn les laisse en plan pour quitter la base impériale et préparer son voyage à Altissia.

Il se contente de regarder cet homme s’éloigner en étudiant sa démarche, son dos, ses cheveux flamboyants… Tout dans la silhouette d’Ardyn le fascine, il souhaiterait tant pouvoir percer le mystère qui entoure cet homme.

 

 _Je crois que je n’ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne…_ réalise-t-il.

 

***

« Ah… les enfants… Ils sont si imprévisibles ! »

 

« Quelle idée de quitter ses amis à un moment aussi crucial… »

 

« Qu’est-ce que je n’aurai pas fait pour sauver ta misérable peau, hein, Noct ? »

 

***

 

Quelques temps plus tard, le groupe d’amis réduit à trois en l’absence de Gladiolus se dirige vers le bois de Steyliff, espérant y trouver du mithril pour réparer un bateau et enfin s’embarquer pour Altissia.

En arrivant sur place ils ont la surprise de découvrir qu’une fois encore, Ardyn les y attend, les guidant à travers les troupes impériales et les recommandant auprès d’une mercenaire afin qu’elle veille sur eux durant leurs recherches. Enfin, _surprise_ , c’est un bien grand mot.

 

Avant même qu’ils ne posent le pied à Steyliff et malgré son départ annoncé pour Altissia, Noctis avait le pressentiment qu’ils y croiseraient Ardyn.

Les émotions et les réflexions se bousculent en lui sans qu’il ne puisse tirer tout ceci au clair.

Le jeune homme était persuadé qu’Ardyn les y attendrait. Comme s’il le _savait_. Pourtant plus il y pense, plus il en doute, se demandant si ce ne sont pas seulement ses sentiments qui s’expriment, ce désir coupable qui le pousse à souhaiter revoir le chancelier à tout moment et qui lui ferait prendre ses envies pour des réalités.

A la moindre occasion s’exprime cette volonté de trouver quelque chose qui lui rappelle Ardyn dans chaque mot, objet, pensée, discussion, image… Et chaque fois qu’il pense à cet homme envoûtant, c’est comme si une vanne s’ouvrait en lui pour laisser déferler un torrent d’informations contradictoires. S’il ne lui inspire clairement pas confiance, Noctis souhaiterait pourtant pouvoir se blottir dans ses bras et s’y sentir rassuré. S’il le déteste pour son attitude suffisante, il ne peut nier que l’apparente insouciance d’Ardyn est aussi ce qui constitue son charme. S’il voudrait pouvoir effacer ce sourire narquois de son visage, il aimerait aussi être en mesure de sentir le contact de ses lèvres sur son corps. Oui, tout chez cet homme est à la fois repoussant et terriblement attirant.

 

Et le plus préoccupant, c’est qu’Ardyn semble en être conscient et s’en amuser.

 

« Bon, ne faites pas de bêtises, hein ? Commandant Aranea, je vous les confie ! » dit-il.

 

Ardyn s’éloigne de la mercenaire de son pas dodelinant et ajoute à voix basse alors qu’il croise Noctis :

 

« Et cette fois, faites un effort pour rester en vie. »

 

Lui qui est toujours si souriant et exubérant, Ardyn montre l’espace d’une seconde à Noctis un visage bien différent, sérieux et menaçant, ses yeux soudain emplis de haine alors qu’ils croisent ceux du jeune homme.

 

Puis, comme si de rien n’était, il reprend son expression détachée habituelle et quitte les lieux sans plus de cérémonie.

 

Noctis reste pendant un temps sans bouger. Son sang s’est subitement glacé suite à la dernière phrase d’Ardyn.

_Qu’est-ce qu’il a bien pu vouloir dire ?_

Malgré la peur que lui ont inspirée ces dernières paroles prononcées avec tranchant, Noctis reste fasciné par cet étrange personnage qu’il n’arrive toujours pas à cerner et pour lequel il éprouve une attirance naturelle et incontrôlée.

 

***

 

_Je le savais que cet homme était dangereux. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je continue à éprouver ces fichus sentiments ?_

 

Assis dans son lit à Altissia, Noctis tente de remettre de l’ordre dans ses idées, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Tout s’est passé si vite…

 

Alors qu’il pensait enfin revoir Luna à Altissia, l’apparition de l’Hydréenne a transformé les retrouvailles en cauchemar.

La déesse des mers a ravagé la majeure partie de la cité, refusant de donner sa bénédiction à Noctis sans qu’il ne lui prouve sa valeur par les armes. Mais ce ne sont pas la rudesse du combat ni même les dégâts sur la ville qui préoccupent le jeune homme.

 

« Ardyn… »

 

Il semblerait que le chancelier ait fini par révéler son vrai visage lorsqu’il a poignardé Luna de sang-froid sous le regard impuissant de Noctis, conduisant au décès prématuré de la jeune femme.

 

Le choc a été violent. Rien que d’y repenser, Noctis en a le tournis et son cœur se serre. Mais pour quelle raison exactement ?

 

Evidemment, Noctis éprouvait de l’affection pour Luna, son amie d’enfance avec qui il a entretenu une correspondance régulière durant toutes ces années. Les deux jeunes gens s’entendaient plutôt bien et voyaient d’un œil positif leur mariage, même s’ils n’en étaient pas les instigateurs. La perdre, surtout dans ses conditions, l’attriste au plus profond de son âme.

 

Mais ce n’est rien en comparaison de ce qu’il ressent pour Ardyn.

 

Noctis ne parvient pas à comprendre pourquoi il se sent si mal lorsqu’il pense au chancelier. Il devrait lui en vouloir, être en colère contre lui, mais il est d’avantage furieux envers lui-même d’avoir cru en cet homme. Il se reproche d’avoir placé ses attentes en lui, d’avoir osé éprouver de l’attirance pour lui. Maintenant, il se sent trahi, et tout ce qui lui reste est l’amère déception procurée par les actions d’Ardyn.

Mais est-ce vraiment tout ?

 

Plus il y réfléchit, plus ses émotions semblent prendre forme. Il tente de lutter de toutes ses forces contre cette attirance pour l’homme aux cheveux de feu, mais elle est pourtant toujours là. Et à présent que Luna est morte, c’est encore plus évident.

 

Noctis aimait Luna, mais pas comme il aime Ardyn.

 

Il n’aurait jamais pensé ressentir de telles sensations pour un autre être humain. Une agitation si forte, si douce, un besoin constant de penser à lui, d’être près de lui. Le désir de toucher son corps, d’exister dans ses yeux.

 

« Je te retrouverai… »

 

_… et je ne te laisserai plus t’en aller._

 

***

 

Les semaines ont passé. Noctis et ses compagnons ont repris leur route, direction le cœur de l’empire pour récupérer le précieux Cristal qui leur a été dérobé et sans lequel Noctis ne pourra pas reconquérir son trône.

 

Dans le train qui les conduit vers la capitale impériale, Noctis regarde le paysage défiler derrière la fenêtre. Une gigantesque formation gelée s’élève vers les cieux au milieu du désert aride, offrant un spectacle exceptionnel.

Mais Noctis n’en a cure. Le ciel pourrait bien s’effondrer dehors que ça ne parviendrait pas à l’émouvoir. Il ne souhaite qu’une chose en cet instant.

 

« Non mais c’est complètement hallucinant ! » retentit soudainement cette voix si familière qu’il désespérait d’entendre à nouveau.

 

Noctis se lève immédiatement de son siège et se retourne pour découvrir Ardyn.

 

« C’est quoi ce gros nuage ? Il est quand même un peu flippant. » poursuit Ardyn comme si de rien n’était.

 

Revoir cet homme libère de nouveau une multitude de sentiments. C’était ce qu’il désirait le plus au monde, mais malgré tout la colère monte en Noctis à une vitesse folle à l’égard de celui qui l’a trahi.

Sans même s’en apercevoir, il se précipite sur Ardyn pour lui asséner un coup de poing en hurlant :

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

 

« Hé ! Mais qu’est-ce qui te prend ?! » répond Ardyn d’une voix étrange en esquivant son coup.

 

« Tu te fiches de moi ? Comme si tu ne savais pas ! »

 

Dans sa rage et sa frustration, Noctis dégaine son épée.

 

« Mais arrête, tu me fais peur là ! » dit Ardyn en prenant ses jambes à son cou.

 

« Cette fois tu ne m’échapperas pas ! » rugit Noctis en lui courant après dans tout le train.

 

Finalement, le jeune homme le rattrape et plaque furieusement le chancelier contre le mur :

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu manigances, hein ?! Tu t’es bien foutu de ma gueule ! Je vais te faire la peau ! »

 

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? T’es fou ? » répond Ardyn avec un air inquiet.

 

_Il joue encore la comédie, c’est pas vrai…_

 

« Arrête de te moquer de moi ! J’en ai assez que tu me manipules ! J’en ai marre que tu t’amuses avec mes sentiments comme si ça ne signifiait rien pour toi ! »

 

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

 

« Fais pas l’innocent ! Tous ces regards que tu me lances depuis le début, tu crois que je ne les ai pas remarqués ? Tous ces sourires en coin, tu crois qu’ils ne me font pas réagir ? J’en ai ras le bol de tous ces mystères, je veux que tu me dises franchement… »

 

_… que tu m’aimes ?_

 

Un grondement retentit dans tout le train, accompagné d’une puissante secousse qui projette Noctis à terre.

Lorsqu’il se redresse, Ardyn n’est plus là. A la place, il découvre Prompto qui semble aussi perdu que lui. Mais ils n’ont pas le temps d’en discuter, des soldats impériaux attaquant le train, poussant les deux amis à sortir sur le toit pour protéger les passagers.

 

Après s’être téléporté de vaisseaux en vaisseaux pour stopper l’assaut des impériaux, Noctis s’apprête à retourner sur le train lorsque ce qu’il aperçoit sur le toit le plonge dans une grande confusion : Prompto est menacé par Ardyn qui lui a volé son arme. Dans l’urgence, Noctis se jette sur Ardyn pour sauver son ami, le faisant tomber du train.

Ce n’est qu’à cet instant qu’il comprend son erreur. Lorsque l’illusion s’envole et qu’il lit l’incompréhension dans le regard de Prompto qu’il vient de projeter hors du train.

 

_Mais alors…_

 

« Alors comme ça mes regards te perturbent ? »

 

Noctis se retourne rapidement pour découvrir qu’Ardyn se tient face à lui, souriant de satisfaction. Cette fois pas de doute. Cette suffisance, cette prestance, cette aura, cette attitude méprisable, ses cheveux si soyeux… C’est bien lui. Et il s’avance lentement vers Noctis.

 

« Mon pauvre petit, si j’avais su que je produisais un tel effet sur toi, je ne t’aurais pas laissé croire que tu avais la moindre chance… »

 

Noctis est incapable de bouger, totalement à la merci d’Ardyn. Ce dernier lève son bras comme pour venir caresser les cheveux du jeune homme derrière sa tête.

_Oui, s’il-te-plait, fais-le…_

 

« … parce que tu n’as aucun intérêt pour moi. » articule froidement Ardyn, assénant un coup de poignard dans le cœur de Noctis en même temps que la crosse de l’arme dans son cou, le faisant sombrer dans le coma.

 

 

Bien des kilomètres plus loin, Noctis émerge doucement de sa torpeur, le vent lui fouettant le visage. Il est toujours sur le toit du train, mais aucune trace d’Ardyn.

 

« Aouch ! » laisse-t-il échapper en portant sa main sur sa nuque là où Ardyn l’a frappé plus tôt.

 

Mais la douleur n’est pas seulement physique. Cette fois, c’est comme si Ardyn s’était emparé du cœur du jeune homme et l’avait piétiné sans ménagement jusqu’à le réduire complètement en charpie.

 

«  ah ah AH HA HA HA ! » rit nerveusement Noctis. « Je ne suis vraiment qu’un idiot ! » ajoute-t-il, à mi-chemin entre le rire et les larmes.

 

Il est interrompu par un appel de ses amis qui viennent aux nouvelles. Noctis les informe que Prompto est tombé du train il y a déjà un moment, mais malheureusement il n’y a rien à faire pour l’instant.

Les trois garçons font une escale à Tenebrae pour laisser les civils descendre du train avant de repartir le plus vite possible pour la capitale impériale.

 

Alors que le train glisse sur les rails dans la nuit au cœur d’un blizzard surnaturel, il est soudain immobilisé à proximité de la dépouille de la Glacéenne par des blocs de glace l’empêchant de rouler d’avantage.

Noctis et ses amis sont contraints de descendre sur les voies pour libérer le passage, vainquant quelques daemons devant le corps gigantesque de Shiva. Une fois leur mission accomplie, les jeunes gens remontent à bord. Avant d’embarquer de nouveau, Noctis jette un dernier coup d’œil en direction de la déesse des glaces, une étrange sensation l’envahissant.

Au moment de gravir les marches lui permettant de regagner la voiture, une silhouette passe furtivement devant lui sans s’arrêter.

 

 _Ses_ chaussures. _Son_ manteau. _Ses_ cheveux.

 

« Ardyn ! »

 

Mais déjà il a disparu derrière la porte menant plus avant dans le train.

 

Noctis se précipite à sa poursuite.

 

_J’espère que ce n’est pas une illusion cette fois… Merde, Gladiolus, Ignis !_

 

Inquiet, Noctis accélère le pas pour rattraper celui qu’il espère être Ardyn.

 

Alors qu’il ouvre la porte d’une des voitures, un froid glacial le submerge. Un vent enneigé violent s’abat sur lui, l’obligeant à lever instinctivement les bras pour se protéger dans ce brouillard dense.

A travers le blizzard, Noctis ne distingue presque rien, remontant vers l’avant du train à l’aveuglette. Le froid vient le mordre sur chaque partie de son corps, le glaçant jusqu’aux os.

 

« Comme on se retrouve ! Tu as vu ? Tes amis se sont écroulés juste là… ils ne survivront certainement pas au froid… »

 

Cette voix… cette silhouette qui se dessine dans la brume blanche…

 

« Ardyn ! Qu’est-ce que tu leur as fait ? »

 

« Mais absolument rien ! Pourquoi veux-tu me rendre responsable de tous tes malheurs ? »

 

« Ose me dire que… ce n’est pas… le cas ! » peine à articuler Noctis entre deux grelottements.

 

« Que tu es injuste petit roi… » lui répond Ardyn d’un ton faussement outré. « Si seulement tu savais… » ajoute-t-il pour lui-même, sa voix couverte par le vent.

 

Leur conversation est interrompue par l’arrivée d’une belle jeune femme que le froid ne semble pas atteindre. Ardyn quitte momentanément Noctis du regard pour se concentrer sur la demoiselle brune qui s’approche de lui :

 

« Belle comme à son dernier jour. Ça prouve bien que le froid conserve… » lui dit-il avant qu’elle ne le gèle complètement en posant simplement le bout de son index sur ses lèvres.

 

Tombé à genoux au sol, incapable de résister à la morsure du froid, Noctis contemple avec effarement la statue de glace à l’apparence d’Ardyn. Puis il pose son regard sur la jeune femme, ne sachant à quoi s’attendre de sa part.

Devant lui, les cheveux noirs changent de couleur et se teintent de blanc, témoignant de la métamorphose complète du corps de la jeune femme qui se révèle n’être autre que la Glacéenne. La divinité offre avec bienveillance à Noctis une arme ainsi que sa bénédiction avant de disparaitre avec le blizzard, rendant l’atmosphère de nouveau respirable.

 

Le froid dissipé révèle à Noctis un Ardyn complètement pétrifié. Le jeune homme s’avance vers lui et s’arrête devant la statue de glace.

 

« Tu fais moins le malin maintenant. » laisse-t-il échapper.

 

Noctis hésite un instant, puis dégaine son épée et l’abat sur la sculpture, la faisant éclater en mille morceaux.

 

« … c’est pas plus mal comme ça. » murmure-t-il.

 

Il aurait aimé que ça se passe autrement, mais c’était impossible. Ardyn n’aurait jamais pu lui rendre ses sentiments ; il était trop dangereux, et il a suffisamment joué avec lui comme ça. Il est plus sage de se débarrasser une fois pour toutes de cet homme qui perturbe tant Noctis afin qu’il puisse retrouver une certaine sérénité, même si c’est au prix d’une grande tristesse.

 

« Les gars, réveillez-vous ! » dit-il à ses amis.

 

Ces derniers se relèvent encore un peu sonnés, mais ils ne sont pas blessés. Noctis leur fait un bref topo de la situation et les laisse repartir plus loin dans le train, restant seul, encore secoué par les évènements.

Alors qu’il se remet doucement en route pour rejoindre ses camarades, il lui semble percevoir une présence toute proche dans son dos…

 

« Après tout ce temps, ai-je gagné le droit de t’appeler ‘‘Noct’’ ? »

 

_Impossible…_

 

Noctis se retourne. Ardyn se tient devant lui, souriant comme à son habitude.

 

« Mais… comment… »

 

« Ah oui ! Tu ne le savais pas mais je suis pour ainsi dire immortel, comme tu le vois. » lui explique-t-il dans le plus grand des calmes. « Ceci dit, j’espérais que tu t’en doutes lorsque tu as fait le choix de me réduire en morceaux… » ajoute-t-il avec un air pensif.

 

_Est-ce que je le savais ?_

 

« En tout cas… » Ardyn s’avance lentement de façon menaçante vers Noctis, « … c’était très douloureux. » dit-il en séparant chacune des syllabes avec reproche et agressivité.

 

Par réflexe, Noctis recule pendant qu’Ardyn continue à se rapprocher inexorablement de lui avec une attitude sinistre.

 

« Tu as osé me faire mal. Il va falloir te faire pardonner. » ajoute Ardyn d’une voix à la fois suave et inquiétante.

 

Noctis continue de reculer jusqu’à ce qu’il heurte le mur avec son dos. Ardyn se rapproche. Il n’a aucun moyen de lui échapper.

 

« Mais je suis sûr que nous allons pouvoir trouver un arrangement, n’est-ce pas, Noct ? »

 

Ardyn est maintenant si proche que Noctis peut sentir son souffle sur son visage. Le jeune homme est complètement perdu. Il pensait avoir fait une croix sur ses sentiments indécents envers Ardyn à l’instant où il a détruit la statue de glace mais en réalité ils sont toujours bien présents ne demandant qu’à jaillir, surtout maintenant qu’Ardyn est bien vivant face à lui.

 

« Alors ? J’attends… » le presse Ardyn.

 

L’excitation gagne la moindre parcelle du corps de Noctis. Pourtant, il ne veut pas céder.

 

« Non. » répond-il en essayant de garder une voix ferme mais en détournant le regard.

 

« Non ? » répète Ardyn avec exagération. « Comment ça, non ? »

 

« Je ne veux pas te donner ce que tu désires. » répond Noctis en tremblant.

 

« Vraiment ? »

 

Ardyn attrape le menton de Noctis et lui fait tourner la tête dans sa direction.

 

« Dis-moi ça en me regardant dans les yeux, Noct… Vas-y, répètes-moi ce que tu viens de dire… »

 

La panique gagne le jeune homme à une vitesse folle. Non, il est incapable de répéter ses propres mots. Ardyn est bien trop intimidant. Et beaucoup trop attirant.

Encore une fois, la raison cède sa place aux émotions lorsque Noctis finit par craquer et écouter d’avantage son désir que sa peur.

 

« … je veux que tu me fasses l’amour. » lui dit-il, abandonnant toute lutte face à la puissance d’Ardyn.

 

_Tant pis si ça doit me détruire. Ça n’a aucune importance._

 

« Pardon ? Je crois que je n’ai pas bien entendu… » répond Ardyn d’une voix si douce qu’elle en est terrifiante.

 

« Je veux que tu me prennes. Ici et maintenant. »

 

La honte envahit Noctis alors qu’il cède à ses pulsions et en est presque réduit à supplier cet homme démoniaque de le faire se sentir encore plus misérable.

Quelques secondes passent dans le silence le plus absolu. L’attente de la réponse d’Ardyn est un véritable supplice.

 

« Et qui te dit que je suis disposé à accéder à ta requête ? »

 

_Bordel Ardyn, arrêtes de jouer avec moi de cette façon !_

 

« … Si tu ne le fais pas, alors je le ferai. »

 

N’en pouvant plus d’attendre, Noctis se rapproche d’Ardyn et l’embrasse, attrapant sa tête, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux et les empoignant vigoureusement.

La sensation est similaire à celle de son rêve, mais cette fois il ira jusqu’au bout.

Noctis continue à embrasser passionnément Ardyn, comme si son existence en dépendait, comme s’il avait attendu ce jour toute sa vie.

Finalement, il recule et s’énerve alors qu’Ardyn ne lui rend pas ses baisers :

 

« Pourquoi tu ne réagis pas ?! »

 

Ardyn esquisse un sourire satisfait, comme si la frustration de Noctis était le résultat qu’il espérait.

 

« Qu’est-ce qu’il faut que je fasse pour que tu… ? » ajoute Noctis avec désespoir mais il est aussitôt interrompu :

 

« Toi, rien. »

 

Cette fois, c’est Ardyn qui se penche sur Noctis, le plaquant contre le mur et apposant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Le baiser n’a plus rien à voir avec ceux que Noctis dispensaient. Le contact d’Ardyn est chaud, vigoureux, dominateur, presque douloureux tant il pousse sa mâchoire contre celle du jeune homme. La sensation est si délicieuse que Noctis oublie instantanément sa frustration, s’abandonnant complètement aux gestes d’Ardyn.

La langue d’Ardyn vient s’insérer dans la bouche de Noctis, venant jouer avec la sienne, caressant les parois  et répandant sa salive au creux de l’orifice avec ardeur alors qu’il dépose ses mains sur les joues de Noctis, orientant sa tête selon son bon vouloir afin de glisser toujours plus loin sa langue au cœur de la bouche du jeune homme.

Noctis a presque l’impression qu’il va étouffer sous les assauts fougueux d’Ardyn, mais il est prêt à courir le risque tant la jouissance délivrée par cet homme est exquise.

 

Les lèvres d’Ardyn quittant celles de Noctis le laissent avec un sentiment immédiat de manque, comme si le contact ne devait jamais se rompre.

 

« Ardyn… » commence-t-il.

 

« Chuuut… » lui intime Ardyn en posant ses doigts sur la bouche de Noctis. « Tu n’es pas en position de me dire quoi que ce soit. »

 

Le souffle court, Noctis ravale ses mots, obéissant aux moindres demandes d’Ardyn sans même savoir pourquoi.

 

« Ferme les yeux. »

 

« Pourq… »

 

« Shhhh, qu’est-ce que j’ai dit ? Contentes-toi de faire ce que je te demande. »

 

Noctis s’exécute, non sans une certaine inquiétude.

Il sent à présent les mains d’Ardyn courir le long de son corps, caressant ses pectoraux, descendant sur son ventre, se faufilant entre sa peau et ses vêtements pour venir titiller son pénis.

 

« Gnn… » laisse-t-il échapper.

 

La main d’Ardyn vient instantanément attraper son menton alors qu’il lui chuchote à l’oreille :

 

« Je ne veux pas t’entendre. Ne t’avises pas de me désobéir. »

 

Noctis referme sa bouche, s’efforçant de contenir ses réactions.

 

« Bien… » murmure Ardyn.

 

Ses mains viennent saisir Noctis au niveau des hanches et lui impriment un mouvement pour le retourner contre le mur. Puis ses doigts attrapent le pantalon et le caleçon du jeune homme et les baissent d’un geste vif, révélant ses fesses à Ardyn.

 

Toujours avec les yeux fermés, Noctis guette avec appréhension le prochain mouvement d’Ardyn. Il se sent complètement vulnérable ainsi mis à nu devant cet homme, se contentant d’attendre son bon vouloir sans savoir ce qu’il doit espérer.

 

Finalement, les doigts d’Ardyn viennent de nouveau effleurer sa peau dans le creux de ses reins, sur les bosses de ses fesses, glissant jusque dans la fente séparant les deux parties pour pénétrer son anus d’un mouvement implacable.

Plutôt que de laisser échapper une nouvelle plainte, Noctis serre les dents pour contenir ses émotions pendant que les doigts d’Ardyn lui procurent des sensations qu’il n’aurait jamais espéré connaître un jour.

Le temps se dilate, échappant à la réalité devant le plaisir éprouvé par Noctis. Plus rien n’a d’importance, plus rien n’existe, seuls comptent les savoureux attouchements au creux de son être. Le doigté d’Ardyn est redoutable de précision, appuyant sans peine sur toutes les zones érogènes, activant toutes les aires de la jouissance et poussant Noctis aux portes de l’extase.

Alors que ses mouvements se font plus intenses dans l’orifice anal de Noctis, Ardyn se penche sur lui, son corps recouvrant tout son dos. Ses lèvres s’approchent de l’oreille du jeune homme pour lui murmurer :

 

« Tu es à moi. »

 

Ses mots constituent la goutte d’eau faisant déborder le vase. Incapable de se contenir d’avantage, la pression monte dans le pénis de Noctis répandant son sperme contre le mur.

 

Ardyn stoppe son mouvement pour faire de nouveau pivoter Noctis afin qu’il se retrouve face à lui.

 

« Regarde-moi ça, tu en as mis partout… Tu es vraiment un méchant garçon, Noct. »

 

Le souffle court, encore sous l’effet euphorisant de son éjaculation, Noctis dévisage Ardyn. Ce dernier le contemple avec une profonde jubilation.

A l’inverse, Noctis se sent humilié d’être ainsi à sa merci, lui obéissant au doigt et à l’œil, lui dévoilant ses faiblesses les plus intimes sans être capable de profiter de celles d’Ardyn.

 

« Il va falloir que tu améliores ton endurance, pour la prochaine fois où ‘‘tu ne voudras pas me donner ce que je désire’’… » dit Ardyn d’un ton amusé, se détachant de Noctis.

 

« Attends… où est-ce que tu vas ? »

 

« Là où t’attend ton Cristal et ton ami, à Gralea. A moins que tu ne les aies déjà oubliés, peut-être ? »

 

« Bien sûr que non ! »

 

« Parfait ! Je t’attendrai là-bas, moi aussi… »

 

Alors qu’Ardyn continue de s’éloigner, Noctis se baisse pour remonter son pantalon et se rhabiller. Il relève la tête mais est surpris de constater qu’Ardyn a disparu.

 

« Qu’est-ce que… »

 

En cherchant autour de lui, Noctis constate que ses vêtements sont déjà en place et qu’il n’y a aucune trace sur le mur ou sur le sol de son rapport avec Ardyn.

Comme si rien n’était jamais arrivé, comme s’il avait encore une fois tout imaginé.

 

_C’était juste une illusion ?_

 

Pourtant, Noctis est persuadé que sa discussion avec Ardyn à propos de son immortalité a bien eu lieu. Quant à la suite… en y repensant, il a perçu la même sensation que la première fois dans le train avec Prompto lorsqu’Ardyn l’avait trompé avec ses illusions.

 

« … Une fois encore, il s’est bien fichu de moi. » peste Noctis.

 

De frustration, il donne un coup de pied dans un des fauteuils avant de quitter la voiture pour rejoindre ses amis dans l’autre partie du train.

La fin du voyage se révèle mouvementée : alors qu’ils sont assaillis par des daemons, les trois compagnons se rendent compte qu’ils ne peuvent plus utiliser leurs armes, les obligeant à fuir. Ils montent dans leur voiture et roulent à toute berzingue sur les voies ferrées accidentées pour échapper aux créatures. Après une course folle laissant leur pauvre véhicule rendre l’âme, ils pénètrent dans la capitale impériale.

Aussitôt, un train s’écroule séparant Noctis de ses amis, l’obligeant à fuir seul dans les ruelles de Gralea. Acculé par les daemons il se décide à utiliser l’héritage de sa famille, l’anneau des Lucii, pour se frayer un chemin vers la forteresse volante où sont retenus Prompto et le Cristal.

 

_Et où m’attend Ardyn…_

 

« Tu vas voir. J’arrive. »

 

***

 

« Oh mais je ne demande que ça, Noct. Viens donc. Je t’ai préparé un accueil dont tu me diras des nouvelles. »

 

« Tu approches du but. Je me rapproche de mon objectif. Le Cristal t’attend, viens accomplir ta destinée ! »


	3. PARTIE III

« Ça fait si longtemps que j’attends ce moment… Et enfin tu es là. »

 

« Mais je ne te laisserai pas arriver si facilement jusqu’au Cristal. Après tout, j’ai bien le droit de m’amuser un peu ! »

 

***

 

« Cet endroit me donne la chair de poule… »

 

Seul, Noctis arpente les couloirs vides et désolés de Zegnautus, l’immense forteresse volante de l’empire. Les lieux sont silencieux et dévastés, comme si un cataclysme inconnu les avait frappés.

Armé uniquement de l’anneau des Lucii il peine à repousser les attaques des daemons qui hantent les ruines, chaque utilisation de l’artéfact tirant douloureusement sur son énergie vitale.

 

« Il faut que je les retrouve au plus vite… »

 

Comme si sa situation n’était pas assez précaire, Noctis est inquiet pour ses amis. Il craint que le pire ne leur soit arrivé car…

 

« Tout ça c’est ta faute, Ardyn. »

 

Encore et toujours lui. Malgré tout ce qu’il a pu faire ou dire, il continue d’occuper les pensées de Noctis, sa vision s’imposant au jeune homme qu’il le veuille ou non.

Alors que Noctis se débat avec ses sentiments, oscillant entre la haine profonde et l’attirance inconditionnelle, une voix le tire de ses pensées, résonnant dans tous les couloirs comme une âme désincarnée :

 

« Tu n’as pas l’air pressé de retrouver tes amis… Peut-être faut-il que je te donne une bonne motivation ? »

 

« Ardyn ! Où est-ce que tu te caches ?! » lui crie Noctis.

 

« Mais on commence à s’énerver dis-moi… Tu devrais garder ton calme, rien de bon ne sort jamais de la précipitation… »

 

Soudain, Noctis aperçoit Ardyn au bout du couloir. La silhouette de ce dernier semble glisser au loin, narguant le jeune homme.

 

« Ardyn ! » hurle-t-il en se précipitant vers lui.

 

Le temps que Noctis le rattrape, Ardyn a disparu et une carcasse de soldat magitech qui gisait au sol se redresse devant lui, lui barrant le passage.

 

« Quoi ? » laisse-t-il échapper en reculant.

 

Le soldat attaque Noctis qui se voit contraint d’utiliser la magie de l’anneau pour riposter.

 

« Haaa… »

 

Le pouvoir de l’artefact vainc le soldat, mais son utilisation provoque de vives douleurs dans le corps de Noctis, faisant apparaître des stigmates jusque sur sa peau.

 

« Bordel… » lâche Noctis dans un souffle, éreinté par la souffrance.

 

« Eh bien, c’est tout ce dont tu es capable ? » résonne de nouveau la voix glaciale d’Ardyn. « Ton père ne serait pas fier de toi ! »

 

« Ta gueule ! » vocifère Noctis, blessé par l’évocation de son père.

 

« Oh, sujet sensible à ce que je vois… Et pourtant, c’est la vérité : ton père a supporté le poids de cette magie durant de nombreuses années sans se plaindre, et toi tu es incapable de l’utiliser sans chouiner. Tes amis comptent-ils donc si peu à tes yeux ? »

 

« Ferme-la !!! »

 

« Ha ha ha ! Si tu te crois si fort, viens donc me le prouver ! » jubile Ardyn.

 

 _Quelle enflure…_ fulmine Noctis avant de s’empresser de reprendre sa route.

 

***

 

« Oui, c’est ça Noct… Viens vers le Cristal… Viens à moi. »

 

« Mais ça ne sera pas aussi facile. Je ne te laisserai pas t’en tirer à si bon compte. Après tout ce temps, après tout ce que j’ai dû subir, tu vas toi aussi connaître la souffrance ! »

 

 

« Et puis… peut-être que tu comprendras. Peut-être qu’un jour tu réaliseras pourquoi j’ai fait tout ça. »

 

***

 

Dans le silence oppressant de Zegnautus, seuls retentissent les bruits de pas et le souffle de Noctis. Il avance aussi vite que possible dans le dédale à la recherche de ses amis, fuyant les soldats et les daemons et ne les affrontant qu’en dernier recours.

Les couloirs semblent infinis, pesant à chaque seconde davantage sur le moral du jeune homme, sans parler de la fatigue physique due à l’utilisation de l’anneau.

 

« Si tu continues à ce rythme tes amis seront morts de vieillesse avant que tu ne les retrouves… »

 

_Encore lui…_

La voix d’Ardyn retentit dans le bâtiment, persécutant Noctis et l’accablant sans cesse de paroles méprisantes. Mais si ses mots sont blessants, l’omniprésence d’Ardyn a tendance à énerver le jeune homme autant qu’elle le stimule. Ce tête-à-tête improvisé se fait bien plus agréable que ce qu’il ne devrait l’être…

 

Pourtant, Ardyn n’épargne rien à Noctis. Sa perversion semble sans limites.

Alors que le jeune homme progresse péniblement dans le bâtiment, Ardyn dresse de multiples obstacles sur sa route : en addition des soldats magitech, il le piège dans ses illusions lui faisant croire qu’il a retrouvé ses amis pour mieux le faire souffrir lorsqu’il réalise que ce qu’il prenait pour leurs dépouilles ne sont que des simulacres générés par Ardyn. Ce dernier lui envoie également des cohortes de daemons, le faisant sombrer au cœur de la forteresse, cherchant même à l’empoisonner en répandant des vapeurs toxiques dans les couloirs.

 

***

 

« Oui, c’est ça… suffoque petit roi, respire le parfum nauséabond de la souffrance et accueille le désespoir au creux de ton âme ! »

 

***

 

« Qu’est-ce que… »

 

Après avoir échappé au poison, dans les profondeurs de la forteresse, Noctis est surpris de découvrir le corps de Ravus à côté duquel repose l’épée du roi Regis.

Il s’approche de l’arme et la saisit, récupérant ainsi la dernière pièce de son Arsenal fantôme et de quoi se défendre. Puis, il regarde tristement la dépouille de Ravus.

 

« Je vois que tu as retrouvé le Commandant de l’armée impériale ! » le félicite la voix d’Ardyn. « Encore un qui a souffert par ta faute… »

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

 

« Tu ne le sais pas ? Ce cher Ravus avait prévu de te retrouver pour te donner ton héritage, l’épée de ton père… mais comme tu peux le constater, sa traitrise l’aura perdu. »

 

« … »

 

« Non content de lui voler sa précieuse sœur, cette pauvre Luna prête à donner sa vie pour toi, voilà que tu l’as conduit à sa propre mort lorsqu’il a finalement décidé de t’aider… Tu es vraiment un monstre, Noct. »

 

« C’est faux ! »  crie Noctis. « Je n’ai jamais voulu ça… » ajoute-t-il avec peine.

 

« C’est le résultat de ton incompétence. Si seulement tu avais pris ton destin en main plus tôt, tous ces drames n’auraient peut-être pas eu lieu… »

 

« Tsss… c’est faux… »

 

« Et si tu continues à te morfondre, tu perdras encore d’avantage… »

 

« … »

 

_Il a raison, je ne peux pas rester là…_

Abattu par les sarcasmes d’Ardyn, Noctis poursuit son chemin, le cœur lourd. Son marasme s’intensifie encore lorsqu’Ardyn lui apprend que les soldats magitech proviennent d’expériences sur des êtres humains, et plus spécifiquement des bébés, auxquels on a intégré le parasite transformant la population en daemons.

_Alors depuis le début, on tuait des humains… ?_

Perturbé par ces révélations, inquiet pour ses amis et déprimé par les piques incessantes d’Ardyn, Noctis relâche son attention et se fait piéger entre deux panneaux de champs électriques se rapprochant dangereusement de lui. Pour ne rien arranger, des soldats magitech enfermés avec lui commencent à l’attaquer.

 

« Raaah, c’est pas vrai… » exhale-t-il.

 

« Ah bah, forcément, il y a quelques pièges… » se moque Ardyn.

 

Les parois continuent de s’approcher de Noctis alors qu’il s’efforce de contenir les soldats. Mais malgré ses tentatives, les armures magitech l’ont trop ralenti pour qu’il ait le temps de s’échapper et les parois électriques se referment sur lui, l’emprisonnant dans leurs arcs mortels.

 

« Haaaa !!! » crie Noctis tant la douleur ressentie est intense, jusqu’à l’électrocuter.

 

Un voile noir glisse devant ses yeux et il sombre dans les ténèbres.

 

_Je suis… mort ?_

 

Noctis rouvre subitement les yeux.

Autour de lui, les panneaux électriques sont de nouveau à leur place originelle. Puis, ils commencent à se déplacer et à se rapprocher dangereusement pendant que les soldats magitech se jettent sur lui pour l’attaquer.

 

« C’est pas vrai… »

 

« Ah bah, forcément, il y a quelques pièges… » résonne la voix d’Ardyn.

 

_Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

 

Ces murs qui s’avancent, ces soldats, ce commentaire d’Ardyn… Ça s’est déjà produit, non ?

 

_Et ça s’était mal fini pour moi… je dois sortir d’ici !_

 

De toutes ses forces, Noctis affronte les soldats pour lutter contre son funeste destin. Mais encore une fois, les arcs électriques sont trop proches de lui.

 

_Non, pas encore…_

 

« Noct ? Noct ! »

 

« C’est vous ? Sortez-moi de là, vite ! »

 

Depuis l’extérieur du piège, Gladiolus et Ignis sont arrivés à la rescousse de leur ami. Ils s’empressent de désactiver le mécanisme, le libérant d’une mort certaine.

 

« Tu dois être content. Tu as enfin retrouvé tes serviteurs. Que c’est beau, l’amitié… Je vous envierais presque ! Espérons que vous arriverez à sauver le dernier, parce qu’apparemment tu n’es rien sans tes petits camarades ! »

 

« Maudit Ardyn… » grommelle Noctis.

 

« Et pourtant, c’est grâce à son aide que nous sommes arrivés à temps pour te sauver ! »

 

« Quoi ? Ça n’a aucun sens… » s’étonne Noctis.

 

« Si ses actions avaient du sens, ça se saurait ! Allons retrouver Prompto maintenant ! »

 

« Oui… »

 

Les trois amis se mettent en route à travers les couloirs de la forteresse. S’il est heureux de les revoir, Noctis est encore inquiet pour Prompto et par-dessus tout les motivations d’Ardyn ne lui ont jamais semblé aussi confuses, sans compter ce qui vient de se produire avec les panneaux électriques.

 

_Est-ce que c’était encore une de ses illusions pour me persécuter ? Cette fois pourtant… ça avait l’air si réel…_

 

***

 

« J’ai un peu exagéré je crois bien… Au point où j’ai dû aller lui chercher ses amis moi-même, on aura tout vu ! »

 

« Je te laisse un peu de répit, Noct. Après tout, ça sera bientôt terminé pour toi… »

 

***

 

Enfin, Noctis retrouve Prompto. Après que le jeune homme se soit excusé auprès de son ami de lui avoir causé du tort, le groupe de nouveau au complet part vers les hauteurs de la forteresse à la recherche du Cristal.

 

Le moral de Noctis semble remonter alors que ses camarades sont de nouveau présents pour l’épauler, lui faisant presque oublier Ardyn. C’était sans compter sur sa dernière surprise :

 

« Te voilà enfin, mon cher roi ! J’ai une petite récompense pour toi, j’espère que ça te fera plaisir. Regarde. Tu le reconnais, au moins ? »

 

Devant le groupe apparait Ravus, corrompu par la maladie et en partie transformé en daemon. Il supplie Noctis de le tuer.

_Bon sang, c’est pas vrai…_

 

« Est-ce que tout ça n’est qu’un jeu pour toi, Ardyn ? Tu n’as donc aucune considération pour la vie humaine ? » lui crie Noctis.

 

« Peut-être bien. Et toi, Noct, tu comptes laisser ceux qui t’entourent souffrir encore longtemps ? »

 

« Ça n’a rien à voir ! » lui répond-il en se défendant face aux assauts de Ravus.

 

« Que tu crois ! Si tu n’avais pas été aussi égoïste et pris tes responsabilités bien des vies auraient pu être épargnées ! »

 

« Tu mens, tout est de ta faute ! » l’accuse Noctis en accentuant ses assauts sous le coup de la colère.

 

« Tu vois, encore une fois tu es incapable d’assumer les conséquences de tes actes… »

 

« Tais-toi ! » hurle Noctis en assénant le coup fatal à ce qui restait de Ravus, le libérant de sa corruption en lui offrant la mort.

 

Le silence envahit momentanément le grand hangar dans lequel ont combattu les quatre amis. Personne n’ose ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Puis, des daemons apparaissent petit à petit, sortant des ombres de l’entrepôt pour se diriger vers Noctis et ses amis. Le groupe se défend bien, mais les daemons semblent de plus en plus nombreux et de plus en plus dangereux.

 

« Noct, si on continue comme ça on va tous y passer. Il faut mettre un terme à tout ceci. » lui dit Ignis.

 

« Ouais, va chercher le Cristal et fais ce que tu as à faire ! » ajoute Gladiolus.

 

« On les retient ici. Vas-y ! » conclut Prompto.

 

« Les amis… vous avez intérêt à tenir le coup ! »

 

Faisant confiance à ses camarades, Noctis s’empresse de rejoindre l’ascenseur qui le mènera au précieux Cristal.

 

« Je vois que tu es capable de sacrifier tes proches pour parvenir à tes fins. Quel comportement admirable… » résonne pleine d’ironie la voix d’Ardyn.

_Tsss… Quoi que je fasse il trouve toujours le moyen de le retourner contre moi !_

 « A ton avis... tes amis sont encore vivants ? Tous ces gens décédés... imagine un peu leurs tourments. Est-ce que tu te souviens encore de leurs dernières paroles  ?»

 

_Tais-toi, tais-toi !_

 

« Si tu désires le pouvoir du Cristal, tiens-toi prêt à devoir tout perdre en échange. »

_Tout perdre ?_

 

Les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrent enfin. Sans plus attendre, Noctis se précipite vers la passerelle menant jusqu’à la pierre sacrée.

 

***

 

« C’est l’heure de vérité… Cette fois, pas de retour en arrière possible. Il est temps de lui révéler. »

 

***

 

_Enfin…_

Devant le Cristal, Noctis regarde la douce lumière blanche s’échapper du minéral bleuté. Il n’a aucune idée de ce qu’il doit faire, mais il prend la décision de lever sa main vers la pierre en lui demandant son aide pour vaincre les ténèbres.

Le Cristal réagit, mais de façon inattendue : sa lumière s’enroule soudainement autour du bras de Noctis, le drainant peu à peu à l’intérieur.

 

« Embrassé par la lumière. C’est bien là l’apanage de l’élu. » dit Ardyn en s’avançant calmement sur la passerelle en direction du Cristal et de Noctis.

 

_Bordel, qu’est-ce qu’il fait là lui ? C’est vraiment pas le moment !_

 

« Tu devrais arrêter de te débattre. Le Cristal t’a choisi, toi, alors accepte ta destinée. »

 

« En quoi ça te regarde ? Tu fais partie de l’empire, non ? Alors pourquoi tu voudrais que je réussisse ? » articule péniblement Noctis alors que le Cristal continue de l’absorber lentement.

 

Ardyn hausse les épaules, comme s’il était désespéré par l’ignorance du jeune homme.

 

« Je vais te raconter une histoire. Il a très longtemps un fléau s’est abattu sur le monde, transformant les gens en daemons auxquels on réservait un sort bien funeste. Ces mutations étaient causées par des parasites, les mêmes que ceux employés aujourd’hui pour les soldats magitech. »

« En ce temps, un homme était capable de guérir ce mal en l’absorbant en lui, sauvant ainsi d’innombrables vies. Mais ce don lui causa bien des soucis, attirant sur lui les foudres d’un roi jaloux, provoquant son rejet par la lumière du Cristal et faisant de lui un monstre aux yeux des gens. »

 

« C’est quoi le rapport avec moi ? » demande Noctis.

 

« Quand je t’ai donné mon nom, je ne t’ai pas menti, mais tu dois savoir qu’on m’appelait différemment à cette époque. »

 

_A cette époque ?_

 

« Ardyn Lucis Caelum. C’était le nom qu’on me donnait. »

 

_Quoi ?_

 

« Je t’en prie, ne fais pas cette tête ! Ce n’est pas digne du roi élu ! Ce n’est pas digne de celui qui sera l’instrument de ma vengeance sur le Cristal et cette maudite lignée ! »

 

_C’est donc ça…_

 

« Une fois que tu auras obtenu le pouvoir de tes ancêtres, je prendrai ma revanche sur toi et le Cristal. De cette façon ma victoire sera totale ! Alors dépêches-toi de revenir, Noct, je me languis déjà de toi… »

 

La lumière du Cristal enveloppe totalement Noctis, le faisant disparaître de cette réalité. La dernière image qu’il garde de ce monde est le visage d’Ardyn posé sur lui. Il se met à sombrer dans un espace infini, ses pensées focalisées sur celui qui vient de lui révéler son triste passé.

 

Après une chute d’une durée indéterminée, Noctis atterri dans le creux de la main de Bahamut. Ce dernier lui révèle que pour accomplir sa destinée il va lui falloir charger de magie l’anneau des Lucii au cœur du Cristal, mais qu’il lui faudra également donner sa vie s’il veut mener sa mission à bien.

 

_Tout perdre… Ça devait être ce qu’Ardyn voulait dire…_

 

Noctis questionne le Draconéen sur les motivations d’Ardyn. Le dieu lui explique qu’Ardyn a acquis l’immortalité en absorbant en lui le parasite qui contamine la terre, mais que sa corruption lui a valu d’être dépouillé de sa royauté, rejeté par le Cristal et mis au ban de la société comme un daemon. En conséquence, il désire se venger du Cristal et de sa famille pour ces injustices en éliminant le roi élu.

 

 _Ça n’a pas de sens…_ pense Noctis.

 

Bahamut quitte le jeune homme, le laissant accomplir sa mission, l’informant qu’il se montrera de nouveau lorsque sa tâche sera accomplie pour lui donner sa bénédiction.

 

Noctis sombre de nouveau dans le plan astral, des visions assaillant son esprit.

 

Il revoit son père, avant qu’il ne parte d’Insomnia…

 

_Ardyn à Galdina._

 

Puis Luna, à Tenebrae…

 

_Ardyn à Lestallum._

 

Ses amis, qui l’ont épaulé durant tout son voyage…

 

_Ardyn devant le Cristal._

 

Quel que soit le souvenir sur lequel il essaye de se concentrer, il en revient toujours à penser à Ardyn. Même dans ce plan éthéré où le temps se dilate et l’espace est informe, ses sentiments se matérialisent pour cet homme qu’il désire tant revoir…

Ses réflexions ont toutes pour sujet Ardyn. Plus il cogite à propos des desseins d’Ardyn, plus ses motivations lui semblent creuses.

Que veut-il vraiment ?

 

_J’espère qu’il me veut moi._

Le souvenir du rêve érotique dans la caravane lui revient en mémoire, puis celui de l’illusion dans le train, lui rappelant à quel point il meurt d’envie d’être contre son corps, de ne former plus qu’un avec lui afin de ressentir à nouveau ce savoureux plaisir que lui seul peut lui procurer.

Puis, un souvenir de Zegnautus se manifeste dans son esprit : lui et Ardyn, dans un des lits des chambres de repos, froissant les draps et jouissant sans retenue.

 

_Que ? Quand est-ce que nous… ?_

 

D’autres images refont surface. D’autres flashs en compagnie d’Ardyn. Certains proviennent indubitablement de ses souvenirs, mais d’autres semblent plus difficiles à identifier : rêves, illusions ?

 

_Non… ce sont aussi des souvenirs…_

 

Noctis commence à comprendre. Tout comme son impression de déjà-vu lorsqu’il était prisonnier des portes aux champs électriques, ces images ne sont pas des inventions ni des vies parallèles.

 

Ce sont toutes les autres possibilités qu’il a vécues.

 

Noctis peut le voir à présent : à chaque embranchement sur sa route, Ardyn était là. Et lorsque Noctis faisait le mauvais choix, Ardyn l’annulait, rembobinant le temps jusqu’à l’embranchement et faisant en sorte que le jeune homme prenne la bonne voie. Et cela s’est produit un nombre incalculable de fois…

 

_Il se souvenait de tout… A chaque retour dans le temps il se rappelait de ce que nous avons vécu… Mais pas moi…_

 

Une larme silencieuse vient couler le long de la joue de Noctis.

 

Durant tout ce temps, Ardyn a surveillé chacun de ses gestes pour le mener jusqu’au Cristal sain et sauf. Durant tout ce temps il a souffert seul, unique témoin des multiples boucles temporelles nécessaires pour que tout se déroule selon ses plans. Durant tout ce temps il a été contraint de brider ses sentiments.

Ses sentiments.

Son attirance pour Noctis le poussant parfois au cours d’une boucle à céder aux avances du jeune homme. Sa frustration d’être le seul à s’en souvenir, d’être le seul en mesure de comprendre. Sa haine envers Noctis à cause de sa dépendance, de son attirance…  Son irritation d’éprouver de l’amour pour Noctis alors qu’il n’est pourtant qu’un pion sur son échiquier.

 

_Cela explique son attitude… pourquoi il avait l’air tant en colère contre moi…_

 

Peu à peu, Noctis déchiffre le comportement d’Ardyn. Ses actions prennent enfin un sens. Le jeune homme se rend compte des désirs qui se cachent réellement derrière le masque qu’Ardyn porte en permanence.

Pourquoi il veut voir Noctis devenir le roi élu. Pourquoi il en a besoin. Et pourquoi il refuse de s’attacher.

 

_Il veut mourir…_

 

Cette épiphanie est la plus triste que Noctis ait jamais eue.

Enfin, il comprend Ardyn.

Son cœur s’allège suite à cette révélation mais se serre de douleur dans le même temps. Le destin leur réserve un futur si funeste…

 

_Maintenant, je sais. Et je suis prêt._

_Attends-moi, Ardyn. Je vais t’offrir ce que tu mérites et te libérer de ta souffrance._

_Cette fois, rien ni personne ne nous empêchera de nous aimer._

 

***

 

« Je ne sais pas où tu es, Noctis, mais j’espère que tu fais le nécessaire. Car cette fois, si tu échoues, il sera impossible de revenir en arrière. »

 

***

 

Dix longues années se sont écoulées depuis que Noctis a disparu au cœur du Cristal. Le monde a vécu dans la terreur des daemons, plongé dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

 

Après avoir chargé complètement de magie l’anneau des Lucii et obtenu la bénédiction de Bahamut, Noctis est revenu dans la réalité, prêt à accomplir sa destinée.

Accompagné par ses trois amis, il se dirige vers Insomnia où l’attend Ardyn pour leur confrontation finale. Le vaincre signifiera la fin de tout : la disparition des ténèbres, des daemons, de ses souffrances, mais aussi de Noctis et de leurs sentiments respectifs.

_Je vais le faire. Je dois y arriver._

 

Le petit groupe se fraye un chemin à travers les daemons et les soldats dans l’ancienne capitale jusqu’à son centre. Sur le parvis de la citadelle royale, Noctis affronte Ifrit et remporte son combat contre la dernière des divinités. A présent, plus rien ne se dresse sur sa route vers Ardyn.

 

Poussant les lourdes portes de la salle du trône, Noctis et ses compagnons pénètrent dans la pièce décorée de macchabées où les attend Ardyn.

 

« Tu n’as décidément pas le vent en poupe. Le trône, tu aimerais t’y asseoir, n’est-ce pas ? Ha ha ! Malheureusement, je crains qu’il soit occupé. » l’accueille Ardyn.

 

«Tu n’as rien à faire sur ce trône. C’est la place du roi. » lui répond calmement Noctis.

 

Le revoir après tant d’années ravive d’avantage la flamme brûlant dans le cœur du jeune homme. Il aurait aimé que les circonstances soient différentes, mais ce n’est malheureusement pas ce que ce monde leur a offert.

 

_Qu’importe. Je créerai moi-même des conditions plus propices._

 

« Tu as pris ton temps, Noctis. Je commençais à me dire que tu ne viendrais jamais. Cette fois, l’heure est venue de mettre fin à ta lignée… »

 

Sur ces mots, Ardyn fait jaillir des émanations de ténèbres de sa main et les projette sur les amis de Noctis, les faisant s’écrouler au sol.

 

« Qu’est-ce que t’as fait ? » lui crie Noctis.

 

« Je nous ai offert un peu d’intimité. Après tout, ils n’ont pas leur place dans notre duel en tête-à-tête, n’est-ce pas ? »

 

Ardyn se dirige vers une ouverture dans le mur donnant sur l’extérieur.

 

« N’aies crainte, ils ne sont pas morts. Tu vas pouvoir te battre l’esprit tranquille, libéré de toute inquiétude pour les choses triviales de la vie. »

« Je t’attends, Noctis. » ajoute-t-il avec un sourire moqueur avant de se téléporter au pied de la citadelle, dans les rues désertes d’Insomnia.

 

Noctis jette un coup d’œil à ses compagnons avant de suivre Ardyn :

 

« Je suis désolé, les amis, mais c’est quelque chose que nous devons faire seulement tous les deux. »

 

Puis il s’engouffre à son tour dans l’ouverture et effectue un assaut éclipse, rejoignant Ardyn.

 

« Il est loin le temps du petit prince faible et ignorant. Voyons ce que tu vaux maintenant en tant que roi. J’espère que tu ne me décevras pas. »

 

Ardyn est face à lui, préparant ses armes. Noctis prend une grande inspiration.

 

_Cette fois, ça y est. C’est pour de bon. Courage, tu peux le faire._

 

Le cœur de Noctis s’emballe : il ne veut pas combattre Ardyn. Son corps tout entier ne désire qu’être à ses côtés, contre lui, le caresser, l’embrasser. Lui porter des coups va s’avérer difficile, mais nécessaire : pour se motiver, Noctis s’efforce de se rappeler qu’il doit en être ainsi. Le sort du monde dépend de sa réussite, tout comme la volonté d’Ardyn d’en finir avec cette immortalité accablante.

 

_C’est ce qu’il souhaite… Je dois y arriver... pour lui._

 

Dans la nuit noire, les deux hommes échangent coups et magies, s’affrontant sans merci.

 

Comme à son habitude, Ardyn n’a de cesse de provoquer Noctis, cherchant à éveiller son esprit combatif et se servant de lui comme exutoire pour toute sa colère. Mais Noctis ne répond pas à ses provocations. Il se contente de donner son maximum, focalisé sur son objectif. Même si son corps tout entier rechigne à frapper, même si son âme se déchire à chaque coup porté, même si son cœur souffre à chaque seconde, la détermination de Noctis est sans faille. Il doit réussir.

 

Après un rude combat s’étant poursuivi jusque dans les airs, les deux hommes retombent finalement au sol au pied de la citadelle, épuisés.

 

_Pas encore… je dois tenir…_

 

« Ça va se jouer à celui qui aura le plus d’endurance… » lui lance Ardyn, le souffle court.

 

Dans l’obscurité, la sueur et le sang, les deux hommes s’échangent leurs derniers coups.

 

« C’est tout ce dont tu es capable… Noct ? Tu vas encore laisser les autres souffrir à cause de tes faiblesses ? » le provoque Ardyn alors que lui-même peine à poursuivre la lutte.

 

« Je ne me laisserai pas avoir par tes brimades. Je sais que je peux te vaincre. »

 

« Voyez-vous ça ! Tu crois m’avoir surpassé après dix petites années ? Qu’est-ce que tu t’imagines ? J’ai passé une éternité au cœur des ténèbres ! » vocifère Ardyn.

 

« Je le sais. » répond Noctis avec tristesse.

 

« Tu ne sais rien ! » s’emporte Ardyn en se jetant sur le jeune homme, énervé par sa réflexion.

 

Ardyn saisit Noctis à la gorge et avec la force de son élan, le plaque au sol. Leurs regards se répondent alors qu’un liquide rougeâtre vient perler sur les lèvres d’Ardyn, glissant le long de son visage pour venir s’écraser sur celui de Noctis.

 

« Aaah… Je vois… Tu as bien choisi ton arme… » articule difficilement Ardyn.

 

Dans son torse est plantée l’Epée du Père que Noctis a invoquée au moment où Ardyn s’est précipité sur lui.

 

« Ardyn… » murmure Noctis alors que des larmes silencieuses coulent de ses yeux.

 

« Hum… il semblerait que… j’ai été négligent… » susurre Ardyn avant de s’écrouler au sol sur le dos à côté de Noctis.

 

« Ardyn… » l’appelle Noctis en s’agenouillant, ses mains posées sur le corps meurtri de son bien-aimé.

 

« Ne fais pas cette tête Noct… après tout, tu as gagné. Tu vas pouvoir chasser les ténèbres… et effacer une fois de plus mon nom de l’Histoire… » lui murmure-t-il.

 

« Ce n’est pas ce que je veux. Je ne veux pas t’oublier, ni oublier tout ce qu’on a vécu. »

 

Ardyn adresse un regard perplexe à Noctis.

 

« Toi et moi. C’est si fort ce qu’il y a entre nous que je ne peux pas laisser ces sentiments se perdre. » poursuit Noctis.

 

« Il est un peu tard pour ça… je crois… » répond Ardyn avec un petit sourire attristé.

 

« Au contraire. Nous avons tout notre temps à présent. »

 

Les mains de Noctis viennent se poser sur les joues d’Ardyn pendant qu’il se penche sur lui pour l’embrasser amoureusement.

 

Un grand flash blanc.

 

Un espace vide.

 

Dans un décor immaculé sans bornes, Ardyn et Noctis se tiennent l’un en face de l’autre. Plus aucune trace des blessures liées à leur affrontement. Aucune trace de quoi que ce soit dans cette immensité incolore.

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? » interroge Ardyn.

 

« Je nous ai créé un rêve. » répond Noctis.

 

« Un rêve ? »

 

« Oui. Je ne sais pas exactement comment l’expliquer, mais depuis cet accident dans mon enfance j’ai la faculté de créer des mondes entiers grâce à mes rêves. Ils sont comme des portes vers d’autres dimensions. »

 

« Intéressant, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous avance. »

 

« Dans un rêve, le temps est dilaté, il s’écoule différemment de la réalité. Nous pouvons rester ici, tous les deux. »

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu insinues au juste ? » demande suspicieusement Ardyn.

 

« Je veux t’offrir quelque chose. Pour tout ce que tu as traversé, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Maintenant, c’est à mon tour de te donner l’amour que tu mérites. »

 

Surpris par les paroles de Noctis, Ardyn reste muet. Noctis en profite pour s’avancer vers lui, pendant que le décor blanc se colore progressivement de taches bleutées et vertes, dessinant peu à peu un grand champ de fleurs de Sylle à perte de vue.

 

« Je veux te faire l’amour. Te faire ressentir mes sentiments pour toi. Et je veux que cette fois, toi aussi tu y prennes du plaisir. »

 

« Donc tu te souviens de tout… » constate Ardyn.

 

« Sans exception. A travers tous ces essais, je t’aimais un peu plus sans même m’en apercevoir. Mais aujourd’hui je suis là pour toi. Et il n’y a rien qui puisse nous séparer. »

 

Ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux d’Ardyn, Noctis lève doucement son bras pour venir déposer sa main sur sa joue, la caressant avec tendresse. Ardyn de son côté ne semble pas savoir comment réagir.

 

« Tu peux te détendre. Il n’y a personne pour te juger. Il n’y a que moi, et tout ce que je veux c’est toi. Tu peux être toi-même. Je n’attends que ça. » dit gentiment Noctis en se rapprochant d’Ardyn, pressant son corps contre le sien dans un sourire.

 

« Noctis… » répond Ardyn avec une expression désapprouvant le jeune homme.

 

Puis il dépose sa main dans les cheveux noirs de Noctis, laissant ses doigts glisser entre ses mèches soyeuses.

 

« Après tout ce qui s’est passé, comment peux-tu encore vouloir de moi ? » poursuit-il.

 

« Je n’ai pas d’explication. Tout ce que je sais, c’est que je t’aime. »

 

Ardyn laisse échapper un soupir consterné, puis finit par abdiquer devant la pureté des sentiments de Noctis, acceptant pour une fois d’écouter ses propres émotions :

 

« Tu n’es vraiment qu’un imbécile. » lui dit-il en souriant avec bienveillance.

 

« Je sais. » répond Noctis.

 

Finalement, Ardyn se penche vers Noctis et l’embrasse avec passion.

C’est le baiser le plus exquis que Noctis ait reçu de toute sa vie. Il est doux, fougueux, libérateur, enivrant. Le jeune homme se laisse aller à savourer ce délicieux instant où il peut enfin délivrer pleinement ses véritables sentiments pour Ardyn.

 

Les deux amoureux continuent de s’embrasser, leurs mains parcourant le corps de l’autre. Leurs doigts savent exactement où se poser, où glisser, quelle pression appliquer pour faire frissonner l’autre, résultat de toutes leurs expériences passées. Mais cette fois, aucune animosité n’est présente.

Noctis n’est plus ce jeune homme naïf qui luttait contre ses sentiments, incapable de les accepter, incapable de reconnaître qu’il était amoureux de cet homme fascinant qui se dressait sans cesse sur sa route en lui causant parfois du tort. Dans ce rêve, il n’a que faire de l’opinion des autres, de sa destinée ou du passé. Seul compte son désir.

Ardyn de son côté n’a plus de raison d’être en colère. Il a fait ce qu’il devait faire, guidant Noctis dans l’accomplissement de sa quête, le poussant à devenir ce roi élu capable de mettre un terme à sa triste existence. Ici, il n’a plus aucun motif le poussant à mal se comporter envers Noctis, rien ne justifie plus sa frustration. Il pourrait encore être en colère contre lui-même d’être tombé amoureux de ce jeune homme mais même ce constat ne l’énerve plus, comme s’il pouvait enfin se permettre d’avoir des faiblesses, de céder à ses envies.

 

Progressivement, ils retirent mutuellement leurs vêtements, se retrouvant nus l’un contre l’autre pendant que leurs lèvres continuent de se frôler dans de divins baisers.

Pour la première fois, Noctis découvre le corps entièrement dévêtu d’Ardyn. Il caresse avec passion son torse et embrasse amoureusement sa peau.

 

« J’ai tant attendu ce moment… » chuchote Noctis entre deux baisers.

 

« Je dois reconnaître que ce n’est pas désagréable. Tu te débrouilles bien. »

 

« Inutile de jouer le blasé, ton corps parle pour toi. » dit Noctis en laissant ses doigts descendre jusque sur le pénis en érection d’Ardyn.

 

« Que veux-tu, j’ai toujours eu une furieuse envie de toi. »

 

« Alors satisfais-la. Que nous ne formions plus qu’un. »

 

« Si c’est ce que désire Sa Majesté… » badine Ardyn tout en écartant les mèches de cheveux du visage de Noctis.

 

Avec passion, les mains d’Ardyn saisissent le corps de Noctis pour le faire basculer en arrière avec lui, se retrouvant à le porter sur son torse alors qu’ils sont allongés dans l’infini champ de fleurs. Ses doigts trouvent l’entrée de l’orifice anal du jeune homme, le titillant avec légèreté pour susciter l’excitation de son amant. Alors que Noctis commence à émettre de petits gémissements de plaisir, Ardyn fait pénétrer son organe au creux de ses fesses.

Noctis laisse échapper un geignement alors qu’il peut sentir le pénis d’Ardyn introduit dans son corps lui procurer d’abord une certaine gêne, puis rapidement des sensations intenses de plaisir et de jouissance alors qu’il excite ses muqueuses.

Les bras d’Ardyn enveloppent Noctis alors qu’il effectue des mouvements souples avec son bassin, contractant ses cuisses pour rouler telles des vagues sur le rivage pendant que Noctis à moitié allongé sur lui suit le flot en se laissant tanguer au gré des pulsations d’Ardyn.

Les doigts d’Ardyn se posent dans la nuque du jeune homme, la caressant en rythme avec ses mouvements alors que Noctis saisit son épaule, s’accrochant fermement à lui afin de maintenir sa position et continuer à profiter de ces délicieuses sensations.

Le souffle de Noctis se fait rauque alors que le plaisir s’intensifie, lui faisant perdre le contrôle de lui-même. L’autre main d’Ardyn lâche sa hanche pour venir caresser son pénis prêt à déborder.

 

« Inutile de te retenir… je sais que tu es à ta limite… » susurre Ardyn.

 

« Ardyn… » l’appelle Noctis avec un regard suppliant.

 

« Vas-y… épanches-toi ! »

 

Ne pouvant se contenir d’avantage, Noctis relâche toute pression en même temps qu’il atteint l’orgasme.

Satisfait, Ardyn poursuit et intensifie ses mouvements pour le plus grand bonheur de Noctis, jusqu’à jouir lui aussi dans un flux libérateur.

 

Puis, les gestes d’Ardyn se calment peu à peu. Ses bras enlacent fermement Noctis qui s’est allongé complètement sur lui, leurs deux corps luisants de sueur et rassasiés de satisfaction. L’oreille posée contre le torse d’Ardyn, Noctis écoute les battements de son cœur revenir tout doucement à un rythme plus modéré, calant sa propre respiration sur celle de son amant. Ardyn cajole Noctis alors qu’il vient déposer un doux baiser sur sa tête, humant le parfum de ses cheveux.

Les deux amoureux restent pendant un long moment sans bouger, sans mot dire, juste à profiter du bonheur d’être réunis et libres de profiter l’un de l’autre.

Un seul mot murmuré par Ardyn finit par se faire entendre :

 

« Merci. »

 

Le temps du rêve s’écoule de sa propre manière.

Personne ne saurait deviner la durée de ce songe, ni combien de fois Ardyn et Noctis se sont prouvé leur amour dans cet espace hors de toute temporalité.

La réalité est suspendue, laissant place aux sentiments passionnels qui animent les deux hommes et peignent de toutes les couleurs les parois immatérielles de ce rêve.

 

Ardyn est à présent allongé sur le sol, la tête posée sur les cuisses de Noctis pendant que celui-ci lui caresse doucement les cheveux. Aucun des deux ne saurait dire combien de temps s’est écoulé dans ce rêve merveilleux, mais en cet instant ils ont atteint la perfection. Leurs âmes sont apaisées, leurs corps ont pu communier, il ne subsiste en ce moment que la tendresse et l’amour.

 

Les couleurs du paysage autour des deux hommes palissent progressivement, jusqu’à se mélanger et couler dans le néant, révélant peu à peu le décor blanc immaculé qui les a accueilli au début du songe. Petit à petit le décor disparait, d’abord dans le lointain, puis en se rapprochant des deux amoureux, ne leur laissant qu’une petite plateforme dans le blanc de l’infini.

 

« Je crois que ton rêve touche à sa fin, Noct… »

 

« En effet… Je suis désolé. J’aurai aimé tenir plus longtemps. »

 

Ardyn sourit au jeune homme.

 

« Tu n’as rien à te reprocher. Rien n’est voué à durer éternellement. C’est ce qui rend les choses de la vie si belles et fragiles. » lui dit-il.

 

« Mais c’est aussi la cause de toutes nos souffrances. » répond Noctis, l’expression troublée, sur le point de pleurer.

 

Ardyn se redresse et se place face à Noctis, prenant son visage dans ses mains :

 

« La douleur, c’est la preuve que ce qu’on a vécu était réel. Tu dois l’accepter. »

 

« Je sais, mais… »

 

Ardyn s’approche et embrasse Noctis.

 

« N’y pense plus. »

 

Même s’il conserve son air inquiet, Noctis acquiesce et les deux amants continuent de s’échanger des baisers jusqu’à ce que le décor ait complètement disparu autour d’eux.

 

Le froid.

 

La nuit.

 

La pluie.

 

Le petit cocon d’amour douillet cède sa place à la cruelle réalité, baignée de sang et d’humidité.

 

Agenouillé à côté d’Ardyn, Noctis ne peut s’empêcher de laisser échapper des larmes lorsqu’il réalise qu’il assiste à ses derniers instants.

 

« Ne pleure pas, Noct… Tu as encore… des choses à accomplir… » lui dit Ardyn d’une faible voix.

 

« Je le sais, mais c’est si dur… »

 

« Tu vas y arriver… j’en suis sûr… »

 

« Pas sans toi ! »

 

Ardyn laisse échapper un petit sourire :

 

« Tu n’as pas besoin de moi… Et puis… on se revoit bientôt… »

 

« … tu as raison. Je vais réussir. Je te le promets. » dit Noctis d’une voix calme et résolue. « Cette fois… tu reposeras en paix. Ferme les yeux… et dors pour l’éternité. »

 

« Ha ! Je t’attendrai dans l’au-delà… mon roi… » répond Ardyn en regardant avec amour et tendresse Noctis, avant de rendre son dernier souffle le sourire aux lèvres.

 

« Ardyn… » murmure Noctis alors que le corps de son bien-aimé se désagrège en une multitude de petits fragments s’envolant dans les airs, disparaissant dans la nuit noire et obscure.

 

Noctis reste un instant à genoux sous la pluie, peinant à accepter ce qui vient de se produire.

 

Finalement, il se relève lorsqu’il aperçoit ses amis venus le chercher. Il leur fait ses adieux, le cœur lourd, et rejoint tristement mais avec détermination les hauteurs de la citadelle.

 

_C’est ici que tout se termine._

 

Assis sur le trône, Noctis convoque les pouvoirs des anciens rois du Lucis. Grâce à l’anneau et à l’Arsenal fantôme, il libère toute la puissance magique nécessaire à l’éradication des daemons  et du parasite sur le monde, causant par là-même sa propre mort. Ses dernières pensées avant de quitter ce monde sont pour Ardyn.

 

Mais sa tâche n’est pas encore tout à fait accomplie.

 

Dans le flux éthéré semblable à celui dans lequel il a erré pendant dix ans, Noctis doit encore vaincre la part magique des ténèbres pour enfin en libérer définitivement le monde.

 

_Ardyn…_

 

Il est là, attendant calmement la venue de Noctis, l’accueillant d’une révérence.

Dans cet étrange endroit, nul besoin de prononcer les mots pour qu’ils soient compris.

 

_Ardyn… Finalement j’y suis arrivé._

_Félicitations. Il ne te reste plus qu’à conclure à présent._

_Je suis désolé de devoir t’infliger ça._

_Penses-tu ! Je vais enfin être délivré de ces ténèbres. Alors ne te retiens pas._

_Je vais te libérer de ce fardeau. Je te le promets._

_J’en suis sûr._

_Ardyn… Je t’aime._

_Toujours le même jusqu’au bout hein…_

_Eh bien ce n’est pas plus mal, mourir de la main de celui que l’on aime…_

_Adieu, Noctis._

_Adieu, Ardyn._

 

 

L’âme d’Ardyn s’est effacée pour laisser le soin à Noctis d’anéantir la corruption de ténèbres qui subsistait en lui. Une fois sa mission accomplie, Noctis tombe d’épuisement et disparait à son tour dans le néant.

Alors que le jour se lève de nouveau sur le monde, la nuit éternelle a enveloppé de ses draps libérateurs les deux amoureux qui dormiront ensemble pour l’éternité.

 

 

 

FIN


End file.
